Curveballs and Truths
by JeriStone
Summary: My first CSI fic. A new CSI with links to the crew comes to LV. Takes place during the 3rd season and after. It is slightly AU and contains an OC. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

**Curveballs and Truths**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI or any of the characters. I am just borrowing them. I promise to give them back, fully intact. I do, however, lay claim to the original characters in this story. I do not intend to make any profits from this story so please do not sue.

**A.N.: I apologize if it's slow in the first few chapters. I promise to pick up the speed. Happy reading!**

* * *

Libby Porter sat in the Silver Chevy Malibu. She was parked outside of a magnificent grey and glass building in downtown Las Vegas. It was the Las Vegas Police Department.

"_Oh yeah, Porter. Remind me again why you wanted to come to Vegas." _She thought.

"Because dumbshit. You needed a change of pace." She answered herself.

It was true. After spending nearly six years with the Minneapolis Bureau of Criminal Apprehension, she desperately needed a change. It wasn't that she didn't like it. In fact, she loved it. It was in her hometown. It was a job she loved but…

There were always "buts" in her life. The truth was it had gotten monotonous. She would get a case and have it solved by the end of her shift. She was the number one CSI in Minnesota. It was something that she was quite proud of.

But, life threw her a curveball. It was the biggest case of the year and she was unable to do anything towards the case. Her supervisor, Paul O' Brian said she'd be too personally involved and it would cloud her judgment.

In actuality, he had been right but it still pissed her off. It was the breaking point. It was the one case that made her take this job in Vegas…for many reasons.

_

* * *

_

_Elizabeth Jane Porter was born on September 24th, 1970, in Minneapolis, Minnesota. She was the younger of two girls. Her parents, Marilyn and Roy, lived in a modest house on the south side, not far from Minnehaha Falls._

_It was a happy existence for the Porter family. Marilyn was an assistant district attorney in Hennepin County. Roy was a cop. They had always pushed their daughters to be the best they could be and Elizabeth, and her sister Kylie, made them proud._

_Both daughters were class valedictorians for Minneapolis South. Kylie graduated magna cum laude from College of St. Catherine's in the nursing program and Elizabeth graduated with the same honors from the University of Minnesota. She held a degree in Criminology and Forensic Science._

_After graduation, Kylie, who was three years older than Elizabeth, moved to Tennessee to work at St. Jude's Children's Hospital while Elizabeth stayed home to be close to her parents and took a job with the BCA as a Crime Scene Investigator._

_The girls looked every bit like their mother. They had the same honey blonde hair, porcelain skin and finely chiseled features only differing in eye color. Kylie had their mothers brown eyes while Elizabeth had. There were, of course, differences. Kylie had been the dramatic one…she was the thespian. Libby, as she preferred to be called, was the athlete. She was a hoops star for Minneapolis South and later the U of M._

_But with all the success the girls had in their lives. Nothing compared to the tragic loss that they would be dealt in the prime of their respected careers…the murder of their parents and the shocking revelation that occurred because of it._


	2. Memories

**Memories**

**For disclaimer, see the first chapter.**

Libby still remembered the call that came into the office. It was almost like yesterday. She had just wrapped her case and was doing the final paperwork on it.

"O' Brian! Dispatch just called in a 419 on 4300 block of Park Avenue." Someone had shouted into the office.

Paul O' Brian looked up from the desk. He was older, in his mid-forties and a 20 year vet of the BCA. He looked over at Libby.

"Don't your parents live in that area?" he asked.

Libby had paused briefly before she heard Paul mutter, "Oh shit."

"Well, Paul, let's go. What's the worse thing that could happen?"

Never in a million years, would she imagine the possibilities. She never imagined that the crime scene they were about to investigate was her childhood home. Nor that the victims were her parents.

When they pulled up in front of the house, she felt numb and very cold; something very rare for July in Minnesota. Paul immediately looked at her and told her to go back to the office.

Libby objected in every way that she could, but Paul wouldn't hear any of them. He immediately pulled aside a police officer and instructed him to take her back to the office.

It was a long time before she was called down to the coroners' office to ID the bodies. And in those brief moments, her world came crashing down on her.

The phone call to Kylie had been the worst thing she ever had to do and it was the only thing she could do for the case. There would be no work for Elizabeth Porter on this case.

It was a very quick case, however; very cut and dry. Her father had shot and killed her mother and then turned the gun on himself. He left a note for the girls which Libby obtained after they closed the case. In it, was the most damning thing that had ever crossed the imaginations of the Porter girls.

Roy was not their father.

He did not reveal any information as to who their father was. He didn't want to destroy the happiness that had been built for the girls.

Libby remembered thinking. "Well, gee Roy. It's a little late for that don't ya think?"

In the letter he had said that he'd fallen in love with a then pregnant 22 year old Marilyn Green. Her lover and father of her first child had left town without little explanation. He knew that he was not their father but loved them as though they were his own, even adopting them after he and Marilyn had been married.

Marilyn had always had a problem with fidelity. In fact, she had had numerous affairs during their 27 years of marriage. The last one had been a final blow. In a jealous rage, Roy shot Marilyn while she slept and then turned the gun on himself.

At the funeral, there were many people in the room. Libby had wondered aloud how many of them were actually her mothers' former lovers. She received a death glare from Kylie for that comment.

But they knew almost everyone in the room. There was one exception to that rule. He was a man who sat in the back of the church and had kept to himself throughout most of the service.

He was in his late-forties with graying brown hair and hypnotic blue eyes. He wore a black suit and a dark royal blue shirt underneath that. Libby noted to herself that he was rather handsome in a rugged sort of way.

"Kylie, who is that?" she asked.

"Like I know. I don't live here anymore. Remember, you're the golden child."

"Somebody's jealous."

"Shut up, Libby."

After the service, she sought the man out but he had disappeared. She questioned many people at the dinner but no one seemed to know who he was. Libby half-wondered if he had been her father.


	3. Thoughts and Phone calls

**Thoughts and phone calls**

**For disclaimer, please see the first chapter.**

Libby sat in the car for a few more minutes. She was more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life.

This was a new city. A new job. A new shift. She'd be working the graveyard shift at the number 2 crime lab in the country.

She had flown out here last week to find a place to stay and ended up finding a townhouse just south of town that suited her. She'd shipped her belongings three days ago and hoped like hell that they had made it.

She'd flown in earlier in the day and immediately came to the LVPD. It had been mild, in the mid-seventies when she board the plane at the Minneapolis/St. Paul International airport. The heat was stifling when she got to McCarran International Airport in Vegas. It was just something that she would have to get used to in this new town.

The death of her parents still left her empty. She couldn't deny that. But because of the situation, the girls had been left with a good sum of money that they could use. Libby had put Kylie in charge of selling the house and after that happened, they'd split the profits.

It had left a profound effect on her. She was cold and empty. In the weeks, following the funeral, Libby had shut herself off to everyone she knew. Not out of hatred or even blame, just out of grief. She had a hard time dealing with all the events in her life. In fact, it was Paul who suggested she needed a change of scenery. Not that he wanted to get rid of his best CSI but because he knew she couldn't do anymore for the lab.

Two months to the day and three days before her birthday, she had gotten a phone call. It was one that would change her life entirely.

* * *

"Porter! Phone call! Line 2!" Paul had called out from across the lab.

"Thanks, Paul." She said as she picked up the phone. "This is Porter. What can I do for you?"

"Is this Elizabeth Porter?" the voice said on the other end. Libby noted that it was rather deep but it sounded caring and a bit concerned.

"This is Libby. Who am I speaking with?"

"My name is Gil Grissom. I am the supervisor of the graveyard shift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"Okay Mr. Grissom. What can I do for you?" she repeated. She found herself getting irritated with this unknown person.

"Well Miss Porter. I've looked over your resume and needless to say, I'm extremely impressed and that doesn't happen very often. And the letter of recommendation is absolutely glowing."  
"Wait a second. With all due respect, Mr. Grissom, I didn't send my resume to Las Vegas."  
"Well, the letter is signed by a Mister Paul O' Brian." She looked over at Paul who sat at his desk with a shit-eaten grin on his face.

"O' Brian!" she yelled. He just threw his hands in the air but continued to smile. She returned to her phone conversation. "Okay Mr. Grissom…so what would you like to speak to me about?"

* * *

It ended up being the most important phone call she would ever take. This Gil Grissom had offered her a job with the Las Vegas Crime Lab working the graveyard shift. It offered benefits, a company vehicle and a lot of other things that Minneapolis couldn't offer. In essence, it was her way out. And she took it.

She glanced in the mirror one more time. Her honey blonde hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail. Her blue eyes were bright but filled with the unknown. She wore minimal make-up, just liner, mascara and gloss and no perfume. It hindered her investigating.

"Okay Porter. It's now or never."


	4. Introductions and Assignments

**Curveballs and Truths-Chapter 4**

**Introductions and assignments**

**For disclaimer, please see the first chapter.**

Libby got out of the car. She smoothed her blue button down shirt. She wore black boot cut pants and her favorite Steve Madden boots. She grabbed her purse and her case and headed towards the front door.

Her heart was racing with anticipation and trepidation but she was ready for this. She had to be. There was no turning back now.

As she reached for the door, a hand flew in front of hers.

"Here, let me get that for you." A deep voice said. She turned her head to see a very handsome African-American man. He had a mini-fro and magnificent green eyes.

"Thank you." She said as they walked in together.

"I'm Warrick. Warrick Brown." He said just as they walked in.

"Libby Porter."  
"Libby?"

"Elizabeth. I prefer Libby or even EJ."

"Hey, I like that. I think I'll call ya EJ."

"That's totally fine. I don't mind at all."

He could've called her anything as long as it wasn't his baby's mamma. He was certainly very nice on the eyes.

"So you're the newbie. Welcome."

"Thank you."  
"Hey no problem. Where do you need to go?"

"I guess I need to report to Gil Grissom's office."  
"Oh of course, right. He is the supervisor. I'll take you there."

"Thanks."

They walked up a flight of stairs and to the second level and followed a series of corridors until they reached the end of the doorway.

"Here it is. Good luck, EJ."

"Thanks again, Warrick. I appreciate it."

"No problem. See ya in a few."

She knocked on the door quietly and waited for a few moments.

"Come in." A voice said. She remembered that voice from the phone.

She walked in and looked around. There were specimen jars on various shelves throughout the office. She saw a fetal pig and several bugs. "_What the hell did I get myself in to? Paul wasn't even this weird."_

She saw the woman first. She was a few years older than Libby with brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She saw Libby and gave her a weak smile.

She looked over at the desk and then froze.

It was HIM; the man from her parents funeral. She felt a pit grow in her stomach and her mouth suddenly became dry.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

She swallowed a couple of times. "Mr. Grissom?"

"Yes. I think that's me but I'm not sure who you are." He said, matter-of-factly.

"I'm Elizabeth Porter, the level three from Minneapolis."

"Oh yes. I'm sorry. I forgot you were coming in today. I'm sorry."

"That's okay." She said quietly.

"This is Sara Sidle. She's one of your colleagues on graveyard." He said, introducing the brunette.

"Hi, Elizabeth." She said rising from the chair. She walked over and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh please, call me Libby. I prefer it. And it's nice to meet you, too, Sara." She said, shaking her hand.

"Well Griss, I'll see ya at them meeting."  
"Okay, Sara." He returned his gaze to Libby. "Please, have a seat and welcome to the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I'm your supervisor, Gil Grissom."

"Thank you, Mr. Grissom. It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

Boy was it ever.

He went over the basic procedures and had her fill out the paperwork. He even took a pint of her blood, "Just in case." He had said. She wondered but didn't question his motives.

She also didn't question him about why he was at her parents' funeral. It wasn't the time or the place for that.

As she sat there, her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of singing.

"Take me to the river. Put me in the water!" She glanced up above the door to see a Big Mouth Billy Bass.

"It the best alarm I've ever had." Griss said with a smile. Then she glanced down to the door and felt her heart leap out of her chest.

In the doorway was a younger man, about 32-34 years old. He had dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. He was built like a god and totally gorgeous. His eyes met hers and he smiled.

"Hey, Griss, are we ever going to get those assignments?" He asked. There was a very subtle Texan accent in his pleasantly deep voice.

"Sure, in a few minutes Nick. Why don't you be a gentleman and introduce yourself to our newest CSI." Griss said.

He walked over and Libby's heart began to race even more. He stood before her and extended his hand, much like Sara had.

"Hi. I'm Nick Stokes, Level 3." He said.

She stood up and took his hand. "Libby Porter, also a Level 3. I just transferred here from Minneapolis."  
"Isn't it cold there?" He asked.

"Not all the time." She said with a laugh. "Believe me, I get that a lot."

"I bet. So, what's your specialty?" he asked.

"Forensics and Fiber Analysis."  
"Cool! Maybe we'll end up working together." He said.

"I'm sure we will."

He left and Libby got a warm feeling.

"Well." Grissom said.

"What?"

"I assumed you would be very astute. I can't believe you didn't notice that."  
"Huh?" She said confused.

"I think Nick saw something he liked."

"Well, that's too bad. I'm already involved." She said lightly.

"You are?" Grissom questioned.  
"Yep, married to my career."

"You sound like me." He said.

If only he knew.

After the paperwork and such, they walked down to the break room. When they walked in, she saw Sara, Nick and Warrick, sitting together on a couch. The only person she didn't know was another woman.

She was in her early 40's with strawberry blonde hair and dancing blue eyes. Something about her said she was a tough woman and Libby decided she liked her already.

"Everyone, this is Libby…" Grissom started.  
"EJ!" Warrick interrupted.

"Libby Porter. She's our new CSI Level 3 from Minneapolis. Libby, you've already met Sara and Nick…"  
"And Warrick." She said.

"And then there is Catherine Willows."  
Catherine got up from her chair and like the others before her, shook her hand.

"Hello Libby. It's nice to meet you."  
"Thank you, Catherine. It's nice to meet you, too."

"My pleasure." She said with a smile. "C'mon. Sit over here by me."

Just as she was about to take a step, the door to the break room flew open and in raced a huge ball of energy.

"Holy shit do I ever have results…" he started. Libby turned around to stare at the ball of energy that had burst through the door.

He was about her age with spiky blonde-highlighted brown hair and dancing brown eyes. He was wearing a vintage t-shirt, blue jeans and Converse tennis shoes under a lab coat.

"Well hello there hot stuff!" He exclaimed. "I'd like to check out your DNA sometime."

"Not likely." She said which resulted in a smattering of laughter from the others.

"Oh but I haven't even begun to seduce you with my charm."

"Well, I hope you have plenty of Viagra cuz right now, you're a little flat."

"Libby. This is Greg Sanders. He is our lab tech. Greg Sanders, this is Libby Porter. She just transferred here from Minneapolis."

"Papa Olav loved Minnesota. Said it reminded him of the homeland."  
"Huh?"

"Never mind, Libby. We'll explain Greg later. Much later." Grissom said. "Anyway, here are the assignments. Nick. Warrick. A 419 in Summerlin. Catherine. Sara. You have a BNE in Henderson. Libby, you and I are going to the Monaco. There's a 419 there."

"Hey! How come you get to work with the newbie?" Nick asked.

"Someone has to keep her away from you two." Grissom said.

"Not funny."

"Besides someone has to evaluate and compare and why not me?"

"Sure Griss. Sure.


	5. Analysis

The Monaco Hotel and Casino was a stately, yet older casino. It reminded Libby of the old style casino where Ol' Blue Eyes and the Rat Pack would hang out.

They met with the hotel manager and were guided to a room on the fifth floor.

"It's not pretty. Let me warn you." She had said.

When they walked in, a younger man in a coroner jacket was examining the body. He had curly hair and glasses and was taking the liver temperature.

"Okay David. What have you got for us?"

"Liver temp is at 92. Lividity is set and rigor has started to set. I'd say she's been dead for at least 4-6 hours. She's all yours." He said.

"Thank you, David."

David walked by Libby and Grissom and gave a weak smile. Libby just looked at the body.

There was arterial spray along the wall and more blood on the bed.

"Okay, Libby. What have you got?"

Libby analyzed the scene.

"Female. Approximately 24-28 yrs old. Blonde hair, not natural…"

"How can you tell that?"  
"She has roots. Definitely not a natural blonde. This looks like a crime of passion."  
"How so?" Grissom asked.

"Stabbings are very intimate. The victim and suspect had to be close, especially looking at the wound on her neck."

It was a gash across her neck which probably cut through the jugular and the carotid given the spray and the amount of blood.

Libby went through and processed the scene, finding multiple fingerprints and a few fibers. Gil just watched as she worked. She was efficient and very detailed. He took photos while she did most of the processing. After they were done, they returned to the lab.

* * *

"Doc Robbins, this is Libby Porter."  
"Hello, Libby. You're not a virgin, are you?"  
"No, Doc, I've been through quite a few of these."  
"Good. Let's get started."

Doc Robbins was much older, probably in his late-50's. He had white hair and blue eyes and walked with the aid of a cane. He seemed like a Santa Clause with a morbid twist. Libby liked him already.

"Well, definitely death by stabbing. The killer went the traditional route and went right to left. The vic is about 25 years of age. Name is Jenna Mabry. I got an ID through AFIS. I sent a sample to tox and an SA kit to the lab. We should know more later."

"Gee, Doc. You sure do a lot of running." Libby said.

"Yeah, especially for someone who's an amputee." Doc quipped.

Libby just smiled at the man.

"You always say that." Grissom said.  
"I know." Doc said with a smile.

Libby looked up at Grissom. "I'm gonna go to the lab and check with Greg to see if he found anything out about our vic or our suspect."

"Alright.", Grissom said as she walked out the door.

Libby walked down the hallway to the lab. As she approached, she heard loud rock music and saw Greg rockin' out over something.

"Who's the rock star, Greg?" she asked.

He turned and looked at her with a cheeky smile. "Well, ya know, if this lab tech stuff doesn't take off…"  
"Keep dreamin' Greg." She said with a laugh. "Whaddya got for me?"

Greg walked over to a printer and grabbed a slip of paper. "I'll give ya the results, if you go out with me." He said, slyly.

"Greg, just give me the results. You can't bribe me." She said, getting annoyed with the lab rat.

"Oh you're no fun. At least Sara jokes with me on these sorts of things."

"Maybe when I know you better." She said.

"Alright." He flapped the paper in his hand. "I ran the SA kit that Doc sent me. No signs of sexual assault. If there was, it may have been a lick attack. Lots of saliva."

"Did you…"

"Already did. I'm not a slouch ya know. I got some DNA from the saliva. It's definitely female." Greg said, matter-of-factly.

"FEMALE?" Libby was shocked.

"Yep. A little girl on girl action. Hot…Very hot!" Greg said, looking like he was going to catch a fever.

"Whatever! Any hits from CODIS?" She asked, trying to ignore his immaturity.

"Nope nothin' yet. I'll keep trying though." He said with a small smile.

"Thanks, Greg." She said just before she left.

She walked from the lab and headed back to the break room. It was her first night and she was already exhausted. She grabbed a soda from the fridge and flopped down on the couch.

"_Man, what a night." _She thought to herself.

And it was only the beginning.

* * *

**A.N. Again, please review. I'm needing a little help and your input would be very appreciative. It would also help to know if someone is actually reading this. Thanks RS :D**


	6. Findings

**Chapter 6: Findings**

**Disclaimer: Please see the first chapter**

* * *

The pager went off not more then ten minutes after Libby sat down on the couch. She rubbed her eyes and then glanced down. It was Greg with a 911 page. 

She finished her soda and threw it in the recycling bin and headed out the door…barely missing Nick as she headed out.

"Hey, Libby. How goes the first night?" he asked.

"Well, it's been really busy. But so far, so good, I guess." She said.

"Good. Well, if you need anything, I'm just down the hall."

"I think I'm fine. Thank you though."

"No problem."

She headed down to the lab. Greg was bouncing around like a little kid. When she walked through the door, he flashed her a devilish smile.

"Okay, Greg. What has got you all bouncy?"

"Well, I managed to get a hit through CODIS. The saliva that was found at the scene belongs to a Tera Masterson. That's so hot!" He exclaimed.

"And Tera Masterson is?" She asked.

"Only the hottest star in adult entertainment."

"Gee, Greg. I didn't realize you were so fluent in that. Let me guess, that's what you do on your nights off. Since your lame attempts at picking up chicks doesn't work, you go home and watch a little of the girl-on-girl fantasy."

"Well, yes and no. Being a single male, I do need to let out some pent up emotions… but it's not due to my lack of prowess with the ladies. I'm just too hot to handle."

"Uh-huh. Sure Greg."

"Anyway…I was going through the rest of your findings and came upon two very distinct fibers. Dyed polyester…"

"Like satin." She said.

"Exactamundo, my friend." He finished.

"Any prints off of the knife that Grissom and I collected?"

"Yes but I have nothing to compare it to."

"Well then, I guess we bring in Miss Masterson for a bit of an interrogation."

"Can I watch?" Greg pleaded.

"NO!" She yelled. "I'm going to go meet with Grissom."

"And then go talk to Brass."

"Brass?"

"Jim Brass. I take it you haven't met him yet."

"Nope. Not yet. Haven't had time."

"Okay."

She looked at Greg and then headed down Grissom's office. When she got there, there was another gentleman in the room. He was in his early fifties. He was kind of pudgy and balding…the perfect description of a detective.

"Grissom." She said walking in.

"Hey, Libby. You're just in time. This is Detective Jim Brass. Brass, this is Libby Porter."

"Ah. The new CSI from Minneapolis."

"Yep." She said cheerfully.

"Is she always this perky?" He asked.

"Not really. What's going on Libby?" Grissom asked.

"Greg got a hit off CODIS for a Tera Masterson. Her saliva was found at the scene."

"Great! Brass?"

"We'll get her in here."

* * *

**A.N. **

**Pasta:** Thanks for the review. I'm working on it. Little by little. Don't worry, it'll get interesting. I promise.

**Immokk:** Yes, she is the focus of the story. I have a few things worked up and I won't forget about our favorite CSI's!

**Keep reading. More reviews are always welcome. Positive or negative. I like constructive criticism.**


	7. Interogations

**Chapter 7: Interrogations.**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

Tera Masterson was a beautiful woman. Tall and curvy, she had full breasts, a pouty mouth and platinum blonde hair. Libby saw why she was porn queen.

"Miss Masterson. I'm Detective Jim Brass. This is Gil Grissom and Libby Porter. They're CSI's with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"That's fine." She said. Her voice was smoky, sultry and Libby did all she could not to roll her eyes.

"Miss Masterson, can you tell me where you were earlier this evening?" Libby started.

"Sure. I was at the Monaco. We just finished wrapping a production."

"Okay, do you know this woman?" Brass asked, flashing the picture of Jenna Mabry.

"Yes. She's one of my closest friends."

"Well, we found her dead tonight in a hotel room registered to you."

"What! Jenna is dead?" She asked wildly, turning the faucets on and crying.

"Yes. She was murdered."

"I bet you he killed her."

"He?", Brass and Libby said together.

"Dennis Rogers. He was our director. Jenna just wasn't getting things right."

'How hard is that? Libby wondered. 'It's a porn flick.'

"Well as hard as this may sound we need to ask you for a DNA sample and finger prints."  
Libby continued.

"Why me?" she asked.

"To rule you out. If we have your DNA and it doesn't match, then you aren't a suspect."

"Okay, fine."

Libby reached into her case and grabbed a swab. She leaned across the table and prepared to take a sample.

Masterson licked her lips suggestively.

"Wanna try?" She asked.

"Not my thing."

"Have you ever tried?" She asked.

"Frankly, no. Not my thing, besides, you'd be the last person I'd try it with even if I was to try it. You'd probably give me something Ajax couldn't take off."

Brass covered his mouth and turned away as Libby got the sample from Tera Masterson. She was also fingerprinted.

Libby brought the results to Greg.

"So, is she hot?" Greg asked as she walked in.

"Only if you like silicon. It's probably a good thing that the interrogation room is cold or we'd be mopping up a puddle of plastic."

"Oooh. Tera Masterson was in our interrogation room. I'm gonna have to go there when I get done."

"Jeez, Greg. You really are something aren't you?"

"Hey, I am a single guy."

"No comment Greg."

* * *

**A.N.: Again, please read and review. I apologize for the delays in updates...it's been crazy around here.**


End file.
